vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Zomboss (Plants vs Zombies)
|-|Doctor Zomboss= |-|Zombot (PvZ)= |-|Zombot Sphinx-inator= |-|Zombot Plank Walker= |-|Zombot War Wagon= |-|Zombot Tomorrow-tron= |-|Zombot Dark Dragon= |-|Zombot Sharktronic Sub= |-|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC= |-|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola= |-|Zombot Multi-stage Masher= |-|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur= |-|Zombot Vulture Fighter= Summary Doctor Edgar George Zomboss is the main antagonist in the Plants vs Zombies series and the leader of all the zombies. Doctor Zomboss is extremely intelligent, achieving a doctorate in the field of thanatology and is capable of creating powerful machines and manipulating a vast array of zombies. Doctor Zomboss is also the only zombie in the series that is capable of speaking in proper English. He is also shown to be quite deceitful, claiming that Penny was originally his creation despite being owned by Crazy Dave. He even tries to persuade "The Player " that Crazy Dave is not to be trusted. He achieved a doctorate in Thanatology in only two years. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with the Ultra-Toasty Imp-Powered Heat Ray and Preparation | At least 8-B with original Zombot | At least 8-B with Zombots | At least 8-B with Zombot Vulture Fighter | 8-A Name: Doctor Edgar George Zomboss Origin: Plants vs. Zombies Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zombie Powers and Abilities: 4th Wall Awareness, Time Travel and Portal Creation with machines, Vehicular Mastery, Can display images of himself through holograms, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation via the Ultra-Toasty Imp-Powered Heat Ray, Stealth Mastery (Can tie spiders to multiple children without them noticing), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Hammerspace, Preparation (Invented several ways to counteract the effects of Spikeweeds, can set up areas to grow large amounts of Gargantuars, created machines on the fly that fill the sky with clouds to counteract opponents that get energy from the Sun, would have lowered an entire city underground to eat all of the people in it), Air Manipulation (Built a car with a tornado for an engine), Mind Manipulation (Created a gas that turns humans to a mindless state ), Time Manipulation (Caused the meteor that killed the dinosaurs to shrink from a size bigger than Seattle to smaller than a burrito and back .), Statistics Amplification via Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (His machines can rip a hole in reality, even ones that were just supposed to steal the planet’s sunlight) Light Manipulation, All Zombies have Resistance to Acid Manipulation and Immunity to Fear Manipulation and Disease Manipulation | Large Size (Type 1), Breath Attack, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | Portal Creation, Durability Negation, Summoning (Can summon Zombies and dinosaurs), very minimal Explosion Manipulation, Breath Attack via the Zombot Dark Dragon, Flight via the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, Vibration Manipulation via the Zombot Multi-stage Masher, Energy Projection via the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur | Flight, Wind Manipulation, Portal Creation (Only in critical condition), Danmaku (In escape pod only), possible Summoning Attack Potency: Building level+ (He can harm his own zombies, fought physically with Crazy Dave, should be comparable to his durability), higher with Heat Ray and Preparation | At least City Block level (Can one-shot Gargantuars, which are vastly superior to Peashooters) | At least City Block level (Can destroy multiple Gargantuars in one attack, can oneshot their world's defensive Plant such as Tall-Nut, Infi-Nut, or Primal Wall-Nut) | At least City Block level (Similar to the previous Zombots) | Multi-City Block level (Created the Zombie Heroes, which includes characters like Super Brainz and Brain Freeze, who did this. Created the Zombot 1000, which not only mentions that he's made 1000 Zombots so far, it also states the machine is so powerful that it makes all previous Zombots look like classics. This is consistent, as many of the Zombots from PvZ 2 are portrayed in Heroes, and all of them are weaker than the Zombot 1000) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can react to The Player and people who can blitz his Zombies such as Nate and Patrice) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human, likely higher | At least Class 5 (Casually throws trucks with one hand) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ | At least Building Class+ | Varies, at least Small Building Class (Some Zombots lack limbs for striking) | At least Small Building Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Building level+ (Survived a full-force hit from Patrice who constantly defeats zombies with her bare hands, can tank Peashooter's attacks), possibly Multi-City Block level+ (Survived a laser from Green Shadow) | At least City Block level (Can survive a total of 1583 to 3165 shots from Peashooters) | Likely City Block Level (Can survive multiple shots from Plant Food-empowered Peashooters) | Likely City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Zombie Heroes can survive hits from Plant Heroes such as Solar Flare or Green Shadow. The Zombot 1000 is the most durable card in the game) Stamina: Limitless, Zombies never need sleep or rest. Kept The Player occupied with zombies for 406 days in a row in only the material we know to be canon. Range: Average melee range. Several meters with machines. Standard Equipment: The Ultra-Toasty Imp-Powered Heat Ray, his machines and robots, a large amount of miscellaneous gadgets Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: The Zombot Dark Dragon's actions can be halted by pulling on the metal ring on its nose, which can be done with a very powerful magnet like a Plant Food-empowered Magnet Shroom. The Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is temporarily unable to function when revealed from its ice cover. The Zombot Sharktronic Sub is temporarily unable to function when the motor inside of its mouth is jammed in some way, like with Tangle Kelp Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zombot (PvZ):' **'Summoning:' Drops zombies down onto the battlefield with the Zombot's hand, occasionally hangs three bungee zombies on the Zombot's fingers and drops them down. **'Breath Attacks:' The Zombot lowers its head and launches either a fireball or an iceball. **The Zombot throws a camper van to crush his opponent. *'Zombot Sphinx-inator:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot can summon zombies from a portal in its mouth. **The Zombot launches a missile that creates a small explosion and creates up to two gravestones on impact. **The Zombot uses its legs to attack anything right in front of it and then charges forward and tramples any plants or zombies in its way. *'Zombot Plank Walker:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot can summon zombies from a portal in its mouth, occasionally launches imps from a cannon located inside its eye. **The Zombot uses its legs to attack anything right in front of it and then charges forward and tramples any plants or zombies in its way. *'Zombot War Wagon:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot can summon zombies from a portal in its mouth, occasionally launches imps from a cannon located inside its eye. **The Zombot launches 3-5 missiles that create small explosions. **The Zombot uses its legs to attack anything right in front of it and then charges forward and tramples any plants or zombies in its way. *'Zombot Tomorrow-tron:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot can summon zombies from a portal in its mouth. **The Zombot launches multiple missiles that create small explosions. **The Zombot uses its legs to attack anything right in front of it and then charges forward and tramples any plants or zombies in its way. *'Zombot Dark Dragon:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot's roars summon zombies. **'Breath Attacks:' The Zombot breathes fire and destroys any plants in its path, the Zombot can also launch fireballs from its mouth that create an Imp Dragon Zombie on impact. *'Zombot Sharktronic Sub:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot splashes its jaw and causes zombies to rise from the water. The Zombot can also summon zombie sharks that attack random areas. **The Zombot can suck in plants and zombies into a vacuum in its mouth and destroy them. However, if it sucks in Tangle Kelp, the motor will get jammed and the Zombot temporarily be unable to function. *'Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot creates a wall of ice, each section of the wall will summon a zombie when broken. **The Zombot launches blocks of ice from a slingshot between its tusks. **The Zombot produces a gust of wind that freezes any plants in its path. *'Zombot Aerostatic Gondola:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot can drop zombies from a hatch or call an airplane that drops down Lost Pilot Zombies. **If there are Flame Trap Tiles, the Zombot can drop bags and that cause these tiles to burst into flames. *'Zombot Multi-stage Masher:' **'Summoning:' The "Zombot" can summon zombies from the ground. **The "Zombot" can drop speakers from above which release shockwaves. *'Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot's roars can summon zombies from the ground or dinosaurs from behind him. **The Zombot can launch missiles that explode on impact. **The Zombot can shoot a laser beam from its eyes that burn the ground and destroys any plants in its path. *'Zombot Vulture Fighter:' **'Summoning:' The Zombot or the escape pod calls for zombies. **The Zombot dives forward and uses its claws to destroy plants. **The Zombot flaps its wings and creates a small whirlwind that destroys any plants in its path. **When destroyed, Doctor Zomboss will eject the cockpit from the Zombot as an escape pod. ***The escape pod can shoot bullets and eject pairs of "electrodes" that create an electric current between them that destroys plants. Key: Base | Original Zombot | Plants vs Zombies 2 Zombots | Zombot Vulture Fighter | Heroes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Plants vs Zombies Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Zombies Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Vibration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Wind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Preparation Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users